The Dream Chronicles
by SabbyKat
Summary: Three Students in the sleepy Town of Yumi, were shocked to of a disappearance in their Town. They decide to investigate it for some harmless fun, but how little do they know What is lurking in the Shadows, waiting for them... Welcome, to the Nightmare...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning (RW)

"Early again" a young girl Groaned, Rubbing a hand down her face as she entered the quiet Classroom, where only a handful of students waited for class. "another Beautiful Fall day in the town of Yumi" The girl thought smiling looking out the nearby window, before sitting down at a desk. "Lets see... History class, then Biology.." She ran off a list in her mind, pulling corresponding books out of her small backpack. Just then the sound of footsteps beating down the hallway echoed into the classroom, she looked over at the door. "Immature boys always goofing off" The girl thought shaking her head, until Suddenly a young man slid to a stop, appearing in the door way.

"Sabby!!" the young man called out, breathing heavily, Sabby looked up at the Scrawny, thin built boy, Light Blond, Messy hair covering his hazel colored eyes. "Sean?" Sabby muttered in confusion. "I have to ask you something important! did you hear about the incident last nigh-!!" The boy trailed off, as his footing gave way to a piece of loose paper. "Watch out!!!" he cried out, but was to late, the young man crashed into Sabby's desk toppling the pair over, hitting the ground roughly.

"Ow ow ow..." Sean groaned. "what is this...?" he thought feeling something soft in his hand, squeezing gently before his mind clicked in. "ACK!" Sean cried out pulling away, Seeing Sabby's Emerald Green hair ruffled hair, her light green eyes, and most of all, the shadow looming over her face. "I-I'm sorry Sabby! i didn't mean to do that! i just lost my footing and-" The boy was cut off as Sabby stood up. "Sean.." She said in a calm tone, he stepped back. "YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!" She yelled viciously, picking up the toppled over desk. "AHHH!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!" he screamed, quickly Diving out of the way as the desk flew at him, barely missing his head. "Come out SEAN..." Sabby said in a evil tone, another desk held overhead.

"S-she's going to really kill me if i don't get out of here!" Sean thought "found you!!" a voice cried out, Sean Screamed in surprise, stumbling away as a desk slamming onto where he was sitting. "Wow!" Sean cried out losing his footing, falling into a tight roll, stopping abruptly as he connected with a object. "O-ow.." He groaned holding his head, feeling something warm. "What is this..?" he thought looking up, seeing the inside of a skirt. just then a sharp pain slammed into his ribs, sending him tumbling across the classroom, crashing into the wall nearby. "do that again Sean, and you will regret it" a voice said calmly, Sean looked up seeing a pair of Light Blue Eyes staring down at him, long Black, Silky hair glistening in the light. "Aeriana..?" he muttered, gasping in shock as he heard footsteps beside him.

"P-please!!! i swear i didn't mean to do that! i didn't mean to fondle your..." Sean pleaded, Sabby's eye twitched. "Sigh.. will you two stop destroying the classroom? MS. Ayani will be furious if she sees it in this condition" Aeriana said calmly, Stepping into Sabby's path. "Sabby, put it down" She said calmly "I'm not scared of Ayani!" Sabby Exclaimed in anger "oh, really?" a Familiar voice said from behind them, Sabby froze. "M-miss.. Ayani..?" Sabby muttered turning around slowly, seeing the Young Teacher, her Crimson Red hair gently flowing down her shoulders, her Dark Blue eyes locked onto the mess the trio had made of Ms. Ayani appear in her view. "Sigh... you've destroyed the class again Sabby, what am i going to do with you three?" Ayani said smiling, placing a hand on her refined hip. "Please clean this up before class begins" Ayani asked. "Y-yes ms. Ayani!" Sabby said quickly lowering the desk, snapping a glance at Sean before walking off.

"What started this?" Aeriana asked looking down at Sean who had stumbled back to his feet, holding his side. "Oh yea!" Sean said suddenly, shuffling forwards. "Last night there was a disappearance near Sabby's home, i wanted to ask her because i thought maybe she heard about it, but i slipped on some paper, and... it went downhill" Sean muttered, Aeriana sighed lightly. "I see. I'll ask for you then" Aeriana said lightly, Sean's eyes widened. "I doubt you would want to ask her right now" Aeriana said snickering lightly, Sean nodded his head. "t-thanks Aeriana" Sean said laughing weakly. Aeriana turned, walking towards Sabby, who was crouched down picking up the papers scattered across the floor.

"Need some help?" Aeriana asked, Sabby jumped slightly in surprise, looking back. "oh.. Aeriana, sure" Sabby said smiling lightly, looking back down picking up more of the papers. "I heard someone in town disappeared last night, did you notice anything odd?" Aeriana asked shuffling some papers into a neat pile, Sabby had frozen into place. "N-no... i didn't" Sabby replied shallowly, Aeriana snickered lightly. "You are a poor liar, as always. Lets meet at lunch in the courtyard, we can discuss what is bothering you there" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby hesitated looking down. "Fine... i know arguing is futile" Sabby sighed loudly.

After finishing cleaning up the mess, and having set the desks back... "OK class! i hope you enjoyed your weekend!" Ayani said smiling widely, the class began to cheer. "hehehe... Please open your text books to page fifty nine" Ayani stated calmly. "What was that i heard last night? someone disappearing nearby, and that strange noise... it didn't sound human..." Sabby thought staring off into space. "Welcome back" Ayani said Grinning, Sabby jumped in surprise "Read the page out loud please" Ayani said, Sabby went Red I'm embarrassment, before standing up.

After some time, the Lunch bell Rung... "Woot!" Sabby cried out, jumping up, a wide smile on her face. "i wonder what Grandma packed me today.." Sabby muttered rummaging in her bag, pulling out a plastic container. "That smell... Grey Darter sandwich" Sabby muttered, almost beginning to drool at the smell, before remembering she had to meet Aeriana outside. "Sigh... i better hurry, or she won't let me hear the end of it" She thought, putting the container away. she began to walk towards the exit, when a hand grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Sabby, is everything alright?" Ayani asked, Sabby turned around seeing Ayani smiling caringly. "Y-yes ms. Ayani, why do you ask?" Sabby replied in surprise "you just look... not like your self. If you need to talk about anything, remember I'm here for you" Ayani said Smiling, Sabby smiled lightly, nodding her head. "I Appreciate it, but I'm fine, really" Sabby said calmly, Ayani Snickered. "OK then, enjoy your lunch!" Ayani said waving as Sabby waved back, Disappearing out of the room.

"There she is" Sabby thought seeing Aeriana Sitting at a Cement Table in the middle of a grassy Courtyard. As She took a step forward, a canister hit the ground in front of her. "What is that...?" Sabby thought crouching down, Gasping loudly, as the canister popped open, spewing a thick Grey smoke. "W-who?!?!" Sabby growled angrily, before maniacal laughter echoed out from above, Sabby looked up quickly, seeing the Violet haired girl leaning out from the window above. "YUKARI..!!" Sabby growled angrily. "hehehehe!! i got you witch!" The girl called down, laughing madly. Sabby looked around, before spotting a trashcan, she quickly walked over, emptying the contents hoisting it over her head.

"EH-EM" a voice cleared their throat, Sabby froze knowing that dreadful voice, as she turned around looking at a Thin, Medium height, well kept Dark Blue haired boy, dark Grey eyes, with a smug look on his face. "what exactly were you planning to do with that may i ask, hmm..?" He said in a sly tone, Sabby flinched. "Leo, the second in command of the schools disciplinary board, and pain in my back, harassing me at any chance he gets" Sabby thought angrily, placing the can down. "Yukari just attacked me!" Sabby exclaimed, pointing back at the windows. "i don't see anything? lying is a bad habit, especially for someone like you" Leo said rudely, Sabby grunted, glaring at him angrily. "Try to not shame our School further. I'll look over this incident" he said smugly, walking past.

"Hello" Aeriana said looking up as Sabby sat down, Grumbling angrily. "I hate that guy! he always picks on me, appearing at the worst times!" Sabby shouted angrily, Aeriana snickered. "you do tend to cause a great deal of trouble around the school" Aeriana said calmly, taking a spoonful of the bubbling liquid in a bowl. "W-what.. is that..?" Sabby asked, her eyes wide in horror. "this? Gravy, Carrots, and Raw fish served cold. a family recipe, it's very healthy for you" Aeriana said Smiling, Sabby stuck her tongue out. "Yuck..." Sabby muttered, pulling the container from earlier out of her bag, opening it. "My Grandma... such a incredible cook, even a simple sandwich is a master piece" Sabby said, her eyes glistening, as she opening her mouth to take a bite.

"So what is it that has you bothered?" Aeriana asked, Sabby froze, looking at her with a slightly scared expression, lowering her sandwich down. "I don't think it was anything related, however last night.." Sabby muttered "i was taking the Trash out to the curb, when i heard... something" Sabby said lightly, Aeriana raised a eyebrow. "Something?" She asked curiously "it was... like a scream... it caused my blood to freeze, i immediately assumed someone was hurt, as i ran down to the corner of the road, but i could see nothing. I quickly returned to my house, but the sound.. it didn't sound like one a human could make.." Sabby muttered, shivering slightly.

"I see. It could have been a air conditioner, or many, many other things, so don't get to worried, why don't we go investigate it tomorrow?" Aeriana asked, Sabby blinked. "Investigate? like we did when we were kids?" Sabby said snickering, Aeriana smiled. "We haven't met up outside of school in a few months, so this is a good excuse to do just that as well" Aeriana said, Sabby smiled. "Very good point, and it probably was just a machine, me and my over active imagination hahaha" Sabby laughed smiling. "Can i come?" a voice asked, Sabby jumped in shock, looking to her right seeing Sean sitting on the bench across from them.

"You little..!!" Sabby growled "Spying on us?!" Sabby shouted, Sean recoiled. "N-no! I've been here for a while now!" Sean said quickly, waving his hands. "I'll let you off for now Sean, but i swear, you EVER do that again, I'll break your fingers one by one you little pervert!" Sabby yelled, Sean whimpered, nodding his head. "hehehe. you two never change..." Aeriana giggled, Sabby grumbled. "lets meet up after classes, we'll go to my house to visit" Sabby said calmly, Aeriana smiled. "Will your grandparents be OK?" Aeriana asked, as Sabby lifted her sandwich "of course, she loves company" Sabby said snickering, as she opened her mouth, the bell rang. "w-what?! NOOOOO!" Sabby cried out. "Tough break!" Sean said grinning, Sabby sighed loudly.

"I'm so embarrassed.." Sabby groaned as the trio exited the class. "hehehe, your stomach has a bad temper, it was growling all class because you didn't feed it" Aeriana said laughing, Sabby grumbled. "Well, no one is stopping me now!" Sabby said taking a large bite out of her sandwich as the trio exited the school. "Getting Chilly out lately, Winter isn't far away" Aeriana mumbled, Sabby nodded her head. "i love winter. Yumi always looks so pretty covered in white, untainted and pure.." Sabby said smiling, Sean smirked. "Unlike you..." he muttered "what was that, SEAN?" Sabby said sharply, Sean jumped. "N-nothing!" he squeaked.

"Your House still looks as it always did, the Garden too" Aeriana said smiling, as they open the Iron gate. "Yep! my grandpa takes very good care of these flowers, it's his life basically" Sabby said smiling, as she knocked on the door. "Are you sure this is alright?" Aeriana asked "of course! stop Worrying so much" Sabby said laughing, as The door opened, a frail elderly woman appeared, pure white fluffy hair, and sky blue eyes came into view. "Hello Sabby, how was school?" the woman ask smiling widely. "hiya Grandma! it was good, thank you for lunch" Sabby said smiling. "Ho ho.. my pleasure dear, and what's this? you have friends?" Rose asked looking over. "Ah! Aeriana and Sean, i haven't seen you two in quite some time" Rose said smiling. "Please, come in out of the cold! you'll get sick" Rose said gesturing for them to enter.

"Thank you Rose" Aeriana said bowing politely. "How have you two been?" Rose asked, Sean smirked, looking at Sabby. "Good" Sean replied, Aeriana nodded her head in agreement. "school, school, and more school" Aeriana said smiling, Rose chuckled. "The final year! you three must be happy" Rose said, Sabby grinned, nodding her head. "Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Rose asked "what? no no! that's to much to ask" Aeriana said waving her hands. "Oh non sense! I'd be very happy to have you both over" Rose said smiling, as she turned walking down the hall. "You three go play and do what you need to do, I'll bring it up to you!" Rose said cheerfully, Sabby laughed. "Arguing with her is basically futile, she won't take no as a answer" Sabby said grinning.

"Your grandmother looks like she is in high spirits as always" Aeriana said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Don't let her kindness deceive you, she is ruthless when angry" Sabby said snickering as she opened her bedroom door. "Sorry it's a bit messy, i didn't expect company" Sabby said quickly, Sean laughed. "My room is ten times worse, this is nothing" He said grinning. Sabby suddenly ran dashing across the room, dive bombing onto her bed, hugging her pillow. "My Precious bed..." She said rubbing her face against the pillow, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, sorry" Sabby said laughing bashfully, climbing off the bed, crouching down grabbing the edge of a short white table, pulling it out.

"There!" Sabby said smiling, placing the table in the middle of the room, placing three pillows down for the group to sit on. "Sean, can you explain in detail what the news said?" Aeriana asked, Sean smiled nodding his head. "eh-um. 'Early last night, witnesses reported a man had turned a corner, where he was not seen again. one witness reports seeing a strange fog around the area, but that is not uncommon for this time of the year'" Sean quoted, Sabby grinned. "You imitate well... so they disappeared just near that park.." Sabby muttered. "We should begin our search there tomorrow then. perhaps find some clues, and find what caused that noise so Sabby doesn't worry" Aeriana said Smiling, Sabby smirked.

Just then a knock echoed into the room, Sabby jumped to her feet walking over to the door. "Grandma!" Sabby yelled, seeing her grandmother balancing three plates on her arms, Sabby quickly grabbed two of them. "You could hurt your self!" Sabby yelled, Rose chuckled. "I may be old dear, but i still know my limits" Rose said smiling, as she placed the plate down onto the table. "Curry!" Sean cried out wide eyed, Rose smiled. "Do you like Curry? i didn't know what to make you three, so i apologize if you don't" Rose said, Sean shook his head. "I love it! i haven't had normal food in ages.." Sean muttered "you're rich, but you hate rich food... that's amusing" Aeriana said giggling, Sabby snickered. "Thank you grandma!" Sabby said smiling, Rose smiled. "Enjoy you three" She said before disappearing out of the room.

"Great as always" Sabby muttered rubbing her stomach, a smile on her face. "Why don't you two stay over the night?" Sabby asked, Aeriana raised a eyebrow. "Will your grandparents be OK with it?" She asked, Sabby laughed. "Of course! as long as you two are fine about it?" Sabby asked, Sean smirked. "My family couldn't care less about me now, since i refused the offer, and they disowned me basically.." Sean muttered. "I'm fine, i don't have anyone to ask if i could stay anyways" Aeriana replied smiling, Sabby jumped up. "OK! I'll be right back then" Sabby said cheerfully, as she ran out of the room.

"Wowww" Sabby muttered balancing a massive stack of pillows, blankets, and bedding as she reappeared in the room. "Watch out!" Sabby Cried out, as the pile fell down hitting the floor. "Sean, you can sleep in here on the floor, but i promise if you so much as wink a eye at me or Aeriana the wrong way..." She said threateningly, Sean grumbled. "I didn't do it on purpose, geez.." He muttered. "We'll get up early, and spend the day there" Aeriana said, Sabby nodded her head. "It will be nice to get out, even if it is getting cold" Sabby said smiling, climbing under her blanket, stretching loudly.

"Good night you two" Sabby said as she shifted, turning over. "Good night" Aeriana replied, Sean remained silent, Sabby reached over turning the night light off. After a couple a couple of minutes, a blood curdling scream echoed into the room from outside, Sabby's eyes shot open, as she sat up looking down, the other two looking at her wide eyed. "W-was that what you heard?!" Sean cried out, Sabby nodded her head slowly, looking out of the window seeing nothing. "That... is a creepy sound..." Aeriana muttered rubbing her arms slowly...

end of chapter 1

OK! tried to rewrite this properly, but damn... not much to write except hints of the characters problems, and setting up chapter 2 :P


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare begins

Chapter 2

The Nightmare Begins

"Well, there is nothing there. But that sound... i see why it scared you" Aeriana said calmly, sitting back down on her Bedding. "I can't lose this gut wrenching feeling..." Sabby muttered staring out the window, Sean sighed loudly. "It's probably just some Heating Unit, the buildings around here are old" Sean mumbled rolling over. "Probably.." Sabby said skeptically, laying back on her Bed. "W-well.. good night.." Sabby said lightly, Rolling over onto her Side. "Why can't i shake this feeling of... Terror?" Sabby thought holding her chest, sighing lightly. "I-it's nothing..." Sabby thought trying to calm her self, her Eyes slowly closed...

DOOF! "w-wha..?" Sabby groaned, rolling over "leave me alone.." She grumbled. *DOOF!*, another object hit her. "leave me alone!!" Sabby yelled pulling a pillow over her head. *DOOF DOOF DOOF* "THAT'S IT!!" Sabby yelled sitting up, looking out across the room seeing Aeriana looking at her calmly. "Aeriana..!" Sabby growled accusingly "it was Sean. He just ran out of the room" Aeriana said calmly, Sabby looked over at the door seeing it wide open. "Ugh.. i was having a good sleep darn it. I rarely get to sleep in" Sabby groaned, standing up stretching.

"Why are you up so early anyways.." Sabby asked, yawning loudly. "Writing down what we know, and what happened last night. It's proper procedure we should follow for such a investigation" Aeriana said in a official tone, . "You're taking this a bit too serious... But i guess that's normal with you, you always did enjoy playing around like this when we were younger" Sabby said Snickering lightly, Aeriana smiled. "We should head out soon, it's to nice of a day to waste time hiding in doors!" Aeriana said cheerfully, Sabby smiled nodding her head.

"Sean..." Sabby growled angrily as She and Aeriana entered the Kitchen, Sean jumped in surprise sliding his Chair away. "Oh, there you two are" Rose said smiling. "I slept in, sorry Grandma.." Sabby said laughing bashfully, Rose chuckled. "Don't worry Dear, i heard you are going out to do a Project today?" Rose asked curiously, Sabby blinked, before it clicked in her Mind. "OH! Yes yes, just a uh.. small project for the School" Sabby said laughing lightly. "I see. Well then, i hope you three enjoy your selfs!" Rose said cheerfully, Sabby Smiled. "We will, but we should get going soon to not waste time" Sabby said looking at Sean and Aeriana, both of them nodding their Heads. "Be back before dark!" Rose called out as the group walked into the Hall, heading towards the Door. "Yes Grandma!" Sabby called back.

"Sabby is such a different person around her grandmother, it's kind of creepy" Sean whispered to Aeriana. "I heard that.." Sabby said coldly, tying her Shoes. "Ack! I didn't mean it in a rude way!" Sean pleaded waving his hands quickly, Sabby snickered. "My Grandparents have taken care of me ever since my Parents died when i was little. I try to not stress them out or worry them at all, as they have so much for me already" Sabby said calmly, standing up. "But outside of this House, i will not hesitated to crush you into Dust... UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sabby shouted in a lower tone, Sean jumped nodding his head rapidly. "Good" Sabby said smiling, opening the Door as the Bright Morning Sun blinding her for a moment.

"Wait.." Sabby said suddenly, the group stopping just out front of Sabby's House. "That smell..." Sabby said in a odd tone, her Nose twitching. "huh..?" Sean said raising a eyebrow, Aeriana sighed lightly. "I know what that is.." Aeriana said shaking her head, Sabby suddenly perked up, her Eyes widening. "Can we go?! Pleaseeee" Sabby pleaded with glistening eyes, Aeriana snickered lightly. "We might as well since we haven't had Breakfast yet" Aeriana said calmly, Sabby jumped up into the Air. "Woot! Lets go!" Sabby cried out quickly walking past Sean and Aeriana.

"Geez, doesn't she ever get sick of the same thing day in day out?" Sean muttered, Aeriana giggled. "It would appear not. At least it keeps her happy" Aeriana said smiling lightly. Sabby slid to a stop in front of a Small wooden Shack that sat beside the Beach front. "Hmm..?" a Voice echoed out from the Shack, a tall, burly man with a full dark brown beard Appeared, his Clothing looked as if he was a Fisherman. "Ahhh! I thought i heard a familiar voice" The man said smiling, Sabby smiled back. "Hi Frank! I got 'Lured' here again hehe.." Sabby said laughing lightly, Frank laughed deeply. "The usual i assume?" The man asked, Sabby shook her Head. "Three this time" Sabby said smiling, Frank leaned out looking to his right. "Ahhh i see. No problem! I'll be back in a couple of Minutes" Frank said smiling, as he disappeared into the back of the Shack.

"Just ditch us why don't you.." Sean grumbled angrily, Sabby sat down on a small wooden Bench nearby. "I just went ahead so we can get our Food faster you dummy" Sabby replied, Sean flinched. "Such a nice view from here, isn't it?" Aeriana asked, Sabby and Sean stopped looking out across the Sea, the Sun glimmering off the gently rolling Waves. "Yep... Yumi is a untouched Gem of the World" Sabby said smiling lightly. "Orders done!" a voice called out, Sabby jumped up.

"Thanks Frank" Sabby said smiling, Frank laughed. "No problem! I'll be seeing you again i assume?" he asked, Sabby grinned. "You better count on it!" Sabby said, walking over to the others, holding a Brown Paper Bag in her Hands. "Ready?" Aeriana asked standing up, Sabby nodded her head. "We'll go setup at the Park then, and start our investigation!" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby smirked. "Food first, investigating after" She said grinning, Aeriana giggled. "Yes, Food first" Aeriana said smiling as the trio headed off down the road.

"Here we are" Aeriana said lightly. In front of them was a quite small park on the corner of a intersection, sandwiched between two large buildings on the northern and eastern side of the park. A few Tree's were littered around the area, with a small fence encompassing the Park, a large Stone Table sat at the middle of the Park. "Phew, it's getting chilly out isn't it?" Sabby asked as she sat down at the Table, opening the Bag quickly, eyeballing the white Styrofoam Containers inside. "Yep. Winter's coming in quick, i wouldn't be surprised if we get snow soon" Aeriana said calmly sitting down, unpacking a bundle of paper and other objects. "OWWW!!" Sabby cried out in Pain suddenly.

"You dummy.." Sean muttered "ow ow ow hot hot HOT!!" Sabby cried out tossing a still red hot Piece of fish back and forth. "You should wait it cools off, or at least use a fork" Aeriana said snickering lightly, doodling on the Paper. "Never!" Sabby cried out taking a bite of the fish quickly, before tossing it again. "So.. good..!" She said her eyes glistening in awe, Sean and Aeriana laughed at her Expression. "What is with you and Fish? You love the stuff, i mean sure it's OK... but you're fanatical about it" Sean muttered, Sabby shrugged her Shoulders. "I just like it, especially the ones caught around Yumi" Sabby said smiling, finishing the piece of fish she had in her Hands.

"Ahh, much better" Sabby said smiling, pating her stomach contently. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now, we should get down to work" Aeriana said in a serious tone, Sabby snickered. "Yes Detective Aeriana!" Sabby said grinning, Aeriana giggled. "Anyways, the Disappearance occurred around this block supposedly, so i suggest we split up, and check all sides thoroughly, looking for any clues. Also try to locate the cause of that Noise" Aeriana said calmly, Sean flinched. "W-what if we find their dead body..!" Sean asked gulping, Sabby bonked him hard on the head. "OW!" Sean cried out. "Stop being a idiot, they probably just had to much to Drink and fell into a Dumpster" Sabby said Standing up.

"Well, let's get this over with" Sabby said looking at Aeriana, who nodded her head. "Sean, you check the left side, i will take the right side, Sabby, please check the middle alley way" Aeriana asked, Sabby flinched. "W-why do i get the dark creepy place?!" Sabby cried out, Aeriana snickered lightly. "Because you're the most flexible of us, so you can check all the nooks and crannies" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby sighed loudly slouching over. "Fine..." Sabby grumbled.

"I have to crawl in THAT?!" Sabby cried out looking at a small gap in the buildings barely big enough to fit her through. "You can do it no problem" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby whimpered. "B-But there might be spiders... Big, hairy Spiders that want to jump in my Hair!" Sabby cried out, quivering. "Sigh.. There are no Spiders out at this time of the year" Aeriana replied calmly. "Well, Good luck! Leave no Stone unturned" Aeriana said nodding at Sean, who began to casually walk off to the left, Aeriana Disappeared around the corner. "Sigh.. Why do i always get stuck in these situations" Sabby whimpered weakly, as she stepped forward sliding into the tight opening.

"Remember, there are no Spiders... they aren't sitting above on the wall watching me from above.." Sabby thought as she felt something touch her leg. "AHH!!!!" Sabby screamed quickly sidestepping, popping out into a dark Alley falling onto her Rear. "D-Damnit.." Sabby grumbled breathing heavily, climbing back to her Feet. "Stupid Aeriana.. Stupid Sean.. Making me go into a dark alley all alone.." Sabby grumbled angrily looking around the alley, seeing it was rather empty, only a Dumpster at the end of the alley stood out.

"I'll just check that dumpster... then get back out into the light.." Sabby thought looking around cautiously as she walked closer, half expecting something to leap out and grab her. "Nice and cautiously, that's how you do it.." Sabby thought as suddenly something stirred nearby. "EEK!" Sabby cried out jumping back in surprise. "A Kitty?" Sabby said in confusion seeing a white cat Appear, meowing once at her before disappearing. "Geez, I'm being stupid, this is Yumi.. Nothing bad ever happens here hahahaha" Sabby said laughing confidently as she walked to the dumpster, breathing in as she quickly opened it... It was empty. "Phew... Now to just find those two" Sabby thought as she looked to her right seeing a exit.

"Where are they? Did they go back without m-" Sabby was cut off as a hand grabbed her shoulder, Sabby's face went white. "AHHH!!" She screamed swinging her arms as she turned around, Aeriana looked at her Dumbfounded. "A-Aeriana? Ahahaha..." Sabby said laughing weakly. "You scared the heck out of me" Sabby said breathing out in relief. "You worked your self up, didn't you" Aeriana asked, Sabby nodded her head in shame. "Did you find anything?" Aeriana asked, Sabby shook her head. "Nothing, completely empty, no machines for the noise, no evidence, notta" Sabby replied, Aeriana sighed lightly. "Same... Let's go Sneak up on Sean" Aeriana said a small grin on her face. "That's mean! But i like the thought" Sabby said grinning widely.

"He's not here yet" Sabby whispered as the pair peeked around the corner. "Let's go wait for him" Sabby whispered as she creped quickly across the side walk, stopping at the next corner peeking around. "Huh? He's not here either.." Sabby muttered. "That's strange. I never saw him him pass by here" Aeriana said in a confused tone. "Let's go check the Park" Aeriana said, Sabby nodded her head.

"That little..!!" Sabby growled seeing Sean laying across the Table casually. "Sean!" Sabby yelled, the young male jumped in surprise, sitting up. "We were looking for you!" Sabby yelled angrily. "Wowww, i just finished searching and i didn't see either of you, so i came back" Sean said yawning lightly. "Did you find anything?" Aeriana asked, Sean smirked. "Not unless you count stepping in a present a dog dropped on the side walk a finding" Sean grumbled, Aeriana frowned. "So we found nothing.. that's a let down" Aeriana said lightly. "I guess we can wait around, observe those who pass by" Aeriana said walking over sitting down at the table. "mmm.. While you do that, I'm getting some sleep" Sean muttered walking over, laying down under the shade of a Tree.

"Finally, time to just sit down" Sabby muttered sitting down on the semi-warm grass, the afternoon sun beaming down warming her. "I guess today wasn't a complete waste, it's nice to get out with you two once in a while, even though Sean is in a pain in my butt.." Sabby muttered, Aeriana snickered lightly. "You two have always butted heads, but in the end you're the one to always protect him" Aeriana said lightly, writing on the papers. "Yea yea.." Sabby muttered plopping backwards, looking up at the blue Sky. "Such a nice day.." Sabby muttered slowly, a smile on her face...

"Huh?" Sabby said jumping up suddenly looking around. "D-Did i fall to sleep..?" Sabby muttered looking up at Aeriana who nodded her head. "Sorry..." Sabby said yawning loudly. "You looked happy so i didn't want to bug you" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby got up stretching, as she walked over to Aeriana looking down. "What's this?" Sabby asked, Aeriana gasped reaching down to grab the paper, but Sabby had already snatched it out from under her. "Ahhhhhh i see why you didn't wake me up" Sabby said grinning, seeing Aeriana had been drawing her. "A-Ah! It's just.. i was bored, and you looked like such a good pose to draw.." Aeriana said stuttering, looking down. "Hehe, I'm not mad. But Darn you're a good artist, i can't even do stick men" Sabby said sighing loudly.

"T-thanks.." Aeriana said quietly, her face going red. "How long was i out for?" Sabby asked sitting down across from Aeriana. "About Four hours" Aeriana replied, Sabby gasped. "Four hours?! ugh..." Sabby moaned. "Why are you mad? I told you i was fine" Aeriana said lightly. "I know, but i was supposed to spend my time with you two, not sleeping" Sabby grumbled, Aeriana snickered. "Always worrying about others" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby smirked. "Geez it's gotten chillier out.." Sabby muttered looking back, her eyes shot open..

"A-Aeriana! Do you see that?!" Sabby cried out, Aeriana looked out past the fence, light Fog had begun to roll in. "Sabby, it's just fog, we do live beside the Ocean" Aeriana said snickering, Sabby flinched. "Y-Yea... I haven't fully woken up.." Sabby muttered grabbing her head lightly. "We should head Home soon. Your Grandmother will be annoyed if we don't make it back before Dark, and it's already getting Dark" Aeriana said calmly, Sabby looked up. "So it is.. huh" Sabby muttered standing up. "Come on Sean get up!" Sabby shouted, he didn't move. "Little... I'll wake him up my self!" She said angrily walking over, but just then a blood curdling scream echoed out from what seemed to be right above them, Sabby froze solid.

"Where did that come from?!" Aeriana asked in surprise looking up. "T-That was no Machine..!" Sabby Exclaimed in a shaky tone, stepping back. "W-What the heck.. was that..?!" Sean muttered sitting up his eyes half closed still. "I-I don't know... Aeriana?" Sabby asked shakily, looking back. "I don't know, i see nothing that could have made that sound. We should get heading home.." Aeriana said in a slightly disturbed tone, standing up. "Y-Yea.." Sabby said lightly, looking around cautiously, the fog had thickened quite a bit. "Come on Sean" Sabby said shakily, grabbing his arm helping him up. "Ready?" Sabby asked looking at Aeriana, who nodded her head, the group headed towards towards the parks exit.

"This fog is getting stupidly thick.." Sabby muttered, she constantly kept checking behind herself. "We should be near your house now, don't worry" Aeriana said lightly, Sean had is arms crossed, rubbing them slowly as he looked around cautiously. "Why haven't we reached my house? We've walked way to far.. and i swear we just passed this shop!" Sabby cried out, looking at the shop beside them, the fog was so thick it was difficult to see more then a couple of feet. "What's going on?!" Sean cried out. "Calm down both of you!" Aeriana shouted, Sabby and Sean stopped, looking at her.

"There is a logical explanation for this, calm down" Aeriana said calmly, Sabby suddenly turned looking at the way they had come. "I hear.. something?" Sabby muttered, Sean and Aeriana looked and listened. "Yea... it's very faint, i don't want to find out what it is though!" Sean cried out. "Let's keep on going, your house must be not far from here" Aeriana said determined, Sabby and Sean quickly catching up to her. "That noise...!" Sabby Exclaimed, turning around sharply seeing nothing. "Laughter..?!" Sean whimpered, just then a blood curdling Scream echoed out from above of them, the group grabbed their Ears covering them. "T-this is to much..!!" Sean cried out, as he turned starting to run down the Sidewalk. "Sean, wait!" Aeriana called out grabbing for his arm, missing as the pair disappeared into the fog...

"Aeriana! Sean!" Sabby called out, the Maniacal laughter growing louder, seemingly coming at her from all sides.. "S-Stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" Sabby yelled angrily, looking around in all directions seeing nothing as the laughter grew louder.. "S-Stop...!" Sabby pleaded weakly, her head beginning to spin from the noise, suddenly the laughter stopped. "We have found you at last.." a low voice echoed out from the fog, Sabby looked around slowly, the dizzy feeling in her head was intensifying. "T-This... can't be.. real..." Sabby muttered as a inky Blackness began to over come her vision, soon Darkness fell...

end of chapter 2

Well, There we are. Quick rough draft of chapter 2. :P


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Reality

Chapter 3

Dark Reality

"Ugh.." Sabby groaned weakly, she slowly opened her Eyes, recoiling from a bright Light hitting her Vision, closing her Eyes. "My head.." Sabby groaned slowly reaching up, grabbing her Head. She slow sat up, a dizzy feeling still filling her Mind as she opened her Eyes slowly this time. "What was that all about..." Sabby muttered lightly, her Vision slowly clearing up. "Why is it so... Warm..?" Sabby thought noticing the air around her was quite warm. "Where the heck..?" She muttered slowly, looking around slowly seeing a small clearing, thick brush and Trees surrounded the Area.

Sabby quickly looked down at her self checking her self over, breathing a sigh of relief. "W-Well I'm not hurt, or worse.." She thought, getting to her feet looking around. "Where is this..?" Sabby thought as she walked forward, gasping as she tripped over a object falling on her Face. "Dammit.." Sabby groaned, sitting up looking back. "Sean?" She said in a surprised tone, seeing the young man sprawled out. His legs were hanging over his back, his face resting on the ground looking like he had fallen from above, landing face first.

"Well, he's Breathing.. that's a good sign, and i don't see any injuries.." Sabby thought looking at him closely, she heard a snoring sound emanate out. "Ahh... he's sleeping" Sabby said dumbfounded, shaking the young man gently. "Come on Dummy, no time to be sleeping.." Sabby muttered still slightly dazed. "Hehehe... Don't touch me there Sabby... that's bad.." Sean muttered, Sabby flinched. "D-Dreaming about.. such things.. ?!" Sabby growled, her left eyebrow twitching as she stood up. "WAKE UP YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!" Sabby screamed slamming her foot viciously into Sean's ribs, sending him bouncing off the ground, stopping a few feet away.

"OWWWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sean cried out grabbing his side grimacing in pain. "I was enjoying that sleep...!" Sean grumbled looking up seeing a horrifying sight. "A-Ah.. Hi Sabby" he said laughing weakly. "Enjoy your dream...?" Sabby asked in a eerie tone, Sean flinched. "Y-You.. How?!" Sean cried out. "Heh Heh... Time to teach you a lesson Sean.." Sabby said in a cold tone, a demented grin on her Face. "W-WAIT!! P-PLEASE! Wait... Where the heck are we..?" Sean muttered as he realized where he was, Sabby flinched. "I don't know.." Sabby said turning away quickly. "If you ever EVER Dream like that again, i will Stomp on something far more precious, UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sabby yelled, Sean squeaked in horror, nodding his head rapidly.

"But where are we? All i remember was that weird laughter... how did we get into the forest?" Sabby muttered, Sean had gotten up limping over. "I don't know... Where's Aeriana?" Sean asked, Sabby looked back at him in surprise. "She chased after you, i thought you two would be together..?" Sabby muttered looking around quickly, not seeing Aeriana. "Nope, i never saw her.. just that laughter, then i blacked out.. i didn't see anyone else" Sean murmured, Sabby sighed. "She's probably nearby... i see a clearing there, maybe she went for help?" Sabby suggested. "Lets go, i don't feel like waiting here to find out who brought us here.." Sabby muttered as she walked into the Underbrush.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Sean grumbled angrily as Sabby walked through the brush, Branches flew back slapping him. "learn to duck dummy" Sabby said snickering as they finally pushed out of the forest, the bright Sun beaming down onto them. "Huh? A dirt road?" Sabby muttered in confusion, they stood in a small ditch, in front of them was a Dirt road. "Huh... Learn something new about Yumi every day" Sabby muttered as the duo walked up the ridge, stopping on the Road. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sean cried out recoiling harshly, Sabby's eyes had widened...

In front of them was a vast field, many dilapidated Buildings scattered across the many Fields, a couple of gently rolling Hills could be seen off in the distance. "T-This isn't.. Yumi?" Sabby said shakily stepping back. "No way..!" Sean muttered looking around quickly, the road followed off to their right, rising up a steep Hill, disappearing into the Forest that they had exited from. "W-Where are we...?" Sabby muttered looking at Sean, who shook his Head slowly. "No idea.. Maybe we were abducted?" Sean said weakly, Sabby flinched. "But.. why? Why would someone abduct us, then drop us in a forest unharmed for no reason.." Sabby muttered looking to her left. "If there is a road, there must be People. Come on" Sabby said calmly as she began to walk, Sean quickly catching up to her.

"Why aren't you worried?" Sean asked confused, Sabby looked at him. "Well, we aren't hurt. Aeriana likely thought what i did and went to town to get us help, seeing we were unconscious. So panicking really isn't going to do any good right now, right?" Sabby said smiling lightly, Sean sighed. "I guess... but this whole weather, it isn't like Yumi, how far did we go?" Sean muttered, Sabby hesitated. "I-I Don't know... This place is quite different from Yumi. We'll ask the locals when we find a Town, then call for help from there" Sabby said calmly. "I guess..." Sean muttered quietly.

"This Road never ends! Where are all the people for these Fields as well?" Sabby grumbled angrily looking out across the Farm Fields, seeing not a Soul in view. "Maybe it's their day off?" Sean suggested, Sabby grunted. "Day off.. That would be just our luc-!" Sabby was cut off as she gasped grabbing her Chest. "Sabby?" Sean asked concerned. "Burning.. Sensation!" Sabby muttered, falling to one Knee. "W-What? Did you get bitten?!" Sean asked quickly, Sabby shook her Head slowly.

"I-It.. My Body..!" Sabby whimpered weakly, Sean began to panic, quickly crouching down in front of her. "What can i do?!" He asked pleadingly, placing a hand on her shoulder causing Sean to cry out. "Y-You're burning up!" Sean Exclaimed, looking around quickly. "I-I'll go find someone!" Sean said quickly, as he stood up, a hand grabbed his Shirt. "I-It's.. Stopping.." Sabby muttered weakly, Breathing deeply, Sweat pouring down her Face. "Are you OK?" Sean asked crouching down, Sabby nodded her head slowly. "Just.. very warm.." She muttered. Sean looked around quickly, spotting a shade covered patch below near the Forest. "Come on, lets get out of the Sun" Sean said grabbing Sabby's Arm, helping her over.

The pair now sitting on a fallen log in the Shade. "Are you sure you're OK?" Sean asked concerned, Sabby nodded her Head. "That... was incredibly painful... i have no idea what it was either.." Sabby muttered. "Are you sure you didn't get bitten by anything?" Sean asked, Sabby shook her Head. "I checked my self over when i woke up, there was no marks on my body. I'll get it checked when we get back" Sabby said sighing lightly. "We can't stop now though, we need to keep on looking" Sabby said standing up. "Thanks for the help.." Sabby muttered quietly. "What was that?" Sean asked grinning slightly, Sabby shot a glance back at him causing him to go wide eyed. "A-Ahahahaha... never mind.." he said in a low tone.

"Ah a town!" Sabby cried out in joy, seeing a small Town as they walked around a bend in the Road. "Perfect, we'll find where we are, phone for some help, and hopefully find Aeriana" Sabby said smiling, Sean smiled lightly nodding his Head. "I'm sure my Parents will want to get me back, even though they hate me currently.." Sean muttered, Sabby looked at him. "It must stink sometimes being born into a Rich family, doesn't it?" Sabby asked, Sean sighed weakly. "They always expect so much, you have to give up everything, act a certain way... i hate it" Sean said calmly. "That's ironic, so many seek fortune, but someone who has it hates it" Sabby said snickering, as they approached the Town.

"What weird construction.. it doesn't look like Yumi at all" Sabby murmured running a hand along a small Wooden Shack. "There's no one here.." Sean muttered looking around cautiously. "Ghost Town maybe?" Sean suggested, Sabby shook her Head. "I hear voices.. very faintly, but i hear them.. that way" Sabby said pointing, the pair headed towards the Voices..

"This place is giving me a creepy feeling.." Sean muttered rubbing his arms, looking around cautiously. The pair now stood in what appeared to be the Village's Center, a large stone Well sat in the middle of the Area, foot prints could be seen on the Dusty Ground. "There" Sabby said pointing to a large two tiered building in front of them. "It looks like a inn, and i can hear Voices from inside. Lets go ask if we can use their Phone" Sabby said smiling lightly, walking up to the strange Door pulling on it. "Damn, it's stuck!" Sabby grumbled pulling again, it didn't Budge.

"Stupid door..!!!" Sabby growled angrily "Wait, it's a slid-" Sean was cut off as the sound of Wood splintering echoed out, Sabby stumbled back, the entire Door in her hands. "Ack!" Sabby cried out. "Sigh.. it's a sliding Door" Sean muttered shaking his Head. "W-Well why didn't you tell me?!" Sabby yelled angrily, placing the Door down against the outside. "Sigh.. I better go Apologize as well" Sabby grumbled as she stepped into the dark room, cobwebs lined the Walls. "T-This doesn't look like a Inn.." Sean whimper standing at the Door way. "Stop being a wuss Sean" Sabby muttered as she cautiously walked further into the room, looking around slowly, when she spotted Movement.

"O-oh! Hello!" Sabby Exclaimed seeing a Figure faintly in the Shadows. "Uh.. I'm sorry about the door, I'll gladly pay for the damage.." Sabby muttered in a embarrassed tone. "Do you have a Phone we could use?" Sabby asked, the Figure remained still. "Hello? I know you're there, i can hear you breathing" Sabby said, now getting irritated, nothing happened. "Come out of the Shadows will you?!" Sabby yelled, suddenly the Figure began to move towards them at a slow pace, Sabby stepped back a few steps. "Ah, so you do understand me" Sabby said smiling, until her smile faded into a Expression of absolute Horror. "HOLY CHRIST!!" Sean screamed, backing away from the Entrance rapidly.

"W-What?!" Sabby cried out, stepping back. The figure now stood in the light, their skin was a pale dusty white, their Eyes had a blank stare, no Pupils could be seen. "S-Stay back!" Sabby demanded as the Figure approached her slowly, their arms out, Black fingernails could be seen as it seemed to reach out at her. "I'm telling you STAY AWAY!" Sabby yelled angrily, the figure didn't stop. Sabby growled angrily sliding her left foot back, bringing her Right foot up with all the strength she could muster slamming it into the figures chin, sending them airborne, crashing roughly against the wall behind them. "S-Sabby, that was a bit over kill.." Sean said shakily as he walked closer. "I told that bastard to stay away.." Sabby grumbled turning back looking at Sean. "Sabby!!!" Sean shouted pointing, Sabby turned around gasping loudly. "How..?! That should have put anyone out Cold!" Sabby cried out, the Figure had gotten back to their Feet completely unharmed. "Sean, RUN!" Sabby shouted as she ran past Sean. "W-Wait!" Sean cried out quickly chasing after her.

"W.. What the hell was that?!" Sabby asked breathing heavily, hunched over partially as they stood on the dirt road looking back. "No.. Idea" Sean said gasping for air. "Well, it isn't chasing us... Maybe they were just sick?" Sabby muttered "Sick?! What Sickness does THAT?!" Sean yelled, Sabby flinched. "W-Well what then?! What was that?! A Monster?!" Sabby yelled, Sean hesitated, looking down. "I-I don't know.." Sean muttered quietly, Sabby sighed, standing up properly. "There is a logical explanation for it Sean, there are many sickness's like that in foreign countries, well.. not like that, but we can't tell!" Sabby Exclaimed. "We need to find another town..." Sabby muttered just as a Scream could be heard, Sabby looked to her right sharply.

"That voice... Aeriana?!" Sabby exclaimed, beginning to run quickly towards the direction. "W-Wait! I can't keep up!" Sean cried out gasping for air as he chased after her. "I never hear Aeriana scream unless it's something serious, but where?!" Sabby thought as she slowed down looking around, another scream echoed out from nearby causing Sabby to look down the road, noticing a small shed on the side. "There!" Sabby thought as she dug her feet into the ground, taking off down the road. "WAITTTTTTT" Sean cried out chasing after her weakly.

"Why is she in here? Is this some traveler stop?" Sabby thought as she threw the sliding Door open, quickly stepping into the dark, humid Room. She looked around slowly, seeing many broken Wooden boxes and barrels on each side of the room, her gaze moving up as her eyes widened in horror. "AERIANA!" Sabby screamed, seeing Aeriana tide down to a Table, her head leaning over the edge, a large Metal Pan below. A Figure much like the one from earlier stood over Aeriana, a Sharp curved Blade in it's hand. "You son of bitch!!" Sabby yelled stepping forwards, suddenly two more of the Creatures stepped out from each side, blocking her path as the Knife drew closer...

end of Chapter 3

Kind of short, but i wanted to get the reunion out of the way for part two ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

Chapter 4

Revelations

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you people, but I'm not letting you hurt my friend!" Sabby yelled as she ran forwards, slamming a foot into one of the figures stomaches sending them stumbling backwards. "Aeriana!" Sabby called out, gasping as the second Creature grabbed her Arm, she stumbled back, yanking her Arm free. "Their touch is cold as Death!" Sabby thought looking at her Arm. "Wow!" Sabby cried out as the Creature clumsily lunged at her, causing her to fall onto her back, Feet pressed against the creatures Chest as it reached out at her Throat. "D-dammit..! Get OFF OF ME!" Sabby yelled angrily, pushing her feet forwards with all her strength, sending the Creature crashing into a pile of broken Boxes.

"Stop!" Sabby yelled, the third Creature looked at her slightly. "The Mistress must have her sacrifice.." the figure said in a strange, slow and deep tone. "Like hell!" Sabby yelled as she dashed forwards as quick as she could, slamming her self into the creature as the blade touched Aeriana's skin, sending the pair smashing through the back end of the building, both of them being tossed into different directions. "geh.." Sabby grunted in pain, pushing her self up onto all fours. "That was a dumb move.." she muttered, stumbling back to her Feet. "Sabby?!" Sean's voice called out, as he appeared stopping beside Sabby, breathing sharply. "Aeriana... Help her" Sabby muttered, Sean blinked, looking to his right gasping loudly. "Got it!" He replied running inside of the half destroyed building.

"S-Sean?" Aeriana said in a shaky tone, he nodded his Head. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this! What the hell is going on around here.." Sean muttered, ripping the straps on her chest off. "Ugh! This one is stuck!" Sean grumbled, trying to remove the strap around her forehead holding her head down. Sean looked around quickly, spotting the Blade on the ground, quickly picking it up, slicing the restraint away. "Thank god you two are here! I-I was...!" Aeriana said her body trembling in terror. "It's OK now Aeriana.." Sabby said weakly, appearing at the hole in the wall. "They didn't hurt you?" Sabby asked, Aeriana shook her head, rubbing her neck slowly. "Sabby..!!" Sean cried out, she looked back gasping seeing the Creatures getting back to their feet. "Dammit, hurry! Run!" Sabby exclaimed, the trio ran out of the building, heading towards the Forest nearby.

"Phew... Those things just don't stay down!" Sean Exclaimed, the group now sitting in a large Grove. Strange Flowers scattered across the grove were bloom, a dead Tree had fallen across the middle of the Grove. "I've never been so glad to see you two in my life.." Aeriana said lightly, looking back over her shoulder making sure they weren't followed. "Sabby? Are you alright?" Aeriana asked suddenly, noticing Sabby was Stumbling slightly as she walked forwards. "Y-Yea, I'm fine! Don't worry about me.." Sabby muttered in a weak tone, sitting down on the Tree quickly, holding her head. "You really don't look well..!" Aeriana gasped loudly noticing a red splotch on the back of Sabby's shirt that seemed to be growing.

"You're hurt!" Aeriana cried out, running over crouching down. "It's just a small scratch... Don't worry.." Sabby said in a low tone, her head rolling in a slow Circle. "Oh my..!" Aeriana gasped covering her Mouth. "This is no Scratch!" Aeriana Exclaimed, looking back at Sean noticing his face had gone a pale White at the sight of Blood. "Sean, go look for leafs from these tree's, we need Thick, non-poisonous ones, hurry!" Aeriana called out, Sean jumped. "G-Got it!" he replied quickly running across the Grove, disappearing into the Forest.

"This is really bad!" Aeriana thought, Sabby had leaned forward, her head on her Knee's. "Don't fall to sleep Sabby!" Aeriana shouted shaking her gently, Sabby waved a hand back at her weakly. "I-I'm fine.." She muttered, Aeriana looking down. "There's something in there... I need to get it out quickly" She thought, looking down at her arm, ripping a part of her Sleeve off, folding it into a small Square. "Sabby, this is going to hurt, please don't hate me for this.." Aeriana said lightly, reaching a hand out gently grabbing the object, Sabby grunted lightly. "One... two.. Three!" Aeriana counted out loud, pulling back in one swift movement, Sabby whimpered loudly. "Wow..!" Aeriana thought, a two inch blood drenched piece of wood now in her Fingers.

"It probably didn't hit any of her organs judging by the angle" Aeriana thought breathing a sigh of relief, tossing the Piece to the Ground, placing the folded Square onto the wound hard, Sabby shifted weakly. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry"Aeriana said feeling guilty. "Why did you try to hide this?!" Aeriana asked almost angrily, Sabby shifted her head slightly looking back. "I didn't... want to worry you two.." She muttered, Aeriana looking down. "Don't be so stupid... You can't hide something like this! You could have died if we didn't notice in time" Aeriana replied, Tears forming in her Eyes. "This is because of me.. Because you threw your self at that thing to save me.." Aeriana said quietly, Sabby laughed lightly. "Dummy.. it was my choice... though I'm feeling really... tired... all of the sudden..." Sabby said quietly. "Don't go to sleep! You need to stay awake!" Aeriana shouted, just then a branch snapped nearby causing Aeriana to jump, looking over Seeing Sean and a Tall, Burly, wavy brown hair Man beside him.

Aeriana got to her feet stepping in front of Sabby glaring at them cautiously. "Aeriana, they are friends!" Sean called out, the man handed Sean a blade, Aeriana hesitated. "What are you doing Sean! We need to get this fixed, or she may die!" Aeriana yelled angrily, Sean stopped in front of her. "I know, but they promised to help her! You just need to show them you're not 'tainted' as they call it" Sean stated, holding out the Blade Handle. "What..?" Aeriana asked looking up at him confused. "You need to.. cut your self" Sean muttered, his Eye twitching from mentioning those words, a white Bandage around his left Hand. "Are you sure they can help?" Aeriana asked looking back down at Sabby, her Breathing was labored. "Yes, they seem trustable, but won't come near you until you show them you're not 'tainted'" Sean said urgently.

"I don't understand what is going on at all... But if they are willing to help her, then.." Aeriana said lightly, grabbing the Blade handle, placing it to her hand, breathing in as she slashed her self rather deeply. "ugh.. There.." Aeriana muttered, the sharp pain pulsing in her Hand. The Tall man suddenly began to walk over, he stopped in front of Aeriana looking at her ominously, before a smile appeared on his face. "I apologize for the caution lass, but you cannot be to wary in these Dark times.." The man muttered looking down at Sabby. "She got hurt fighting off some.. things, can you help her?" Aeriana asked almost pleadingly, the man smiled weakly. "We should, but we must hurry" he said crouching down reaching out to grab her, Aeriana stepped into his path. "Don't worry Lass, I'm just going to carry the Child back to the camp, unless you would like to?" The man asked, Sean and Aeriana hesitated..

"T-Thank you for helping us.. but why?" Aeriana asked as they walked briskly through the Forest. "It's not often we meet those who are still breathing, let alone untainted. What business do you have in this Cursed land?" The man asked, Aeriana raised a Eyebrow. "Cursed land..?" Aeriana muttered "Oh, judging by his clothing this must be a some Role playing?" Aeriana thought looking at the man who had a metallic breast plate on, a sword sheathed on his side. "Uh... Mr..?" Aeriana asked, the man looked down at her. "My apologies, I'm called Bruno, a pleasure to you meet" he said bowing slightly, Aeriana gasped in surprise "I-I'm Aeriana, This is Sean.." She replied in a shy tone, Bruno laughed deeply. "Will she be OK?" Aeriana asked looking at Sabby, he sighed lightly. "I cannot judge that, we will have to see in time" Bruno replied in a light tone.

"mmm..?" Sabby groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "What.. happened..?" She thought, sitting up, grimacing in pain falling back down. "A bed..?" she thought, her vision still blurry. "Was that all a bad nightmare..?" Sabby thought as she slowly reached up, rubbing her eyes. "Ah, you're awake" a calm, female voice said, Sabby jumped in surprise looking around. "Who is that..?!" Sabby demanded, suddenly a Hand pressed on her Chest pushing her back down. "Calm down, if you get over Excited you may reopen that Wound" the voice said, Sabby looked to her right Seeing a Young Girl looking at her, her deep Purple eyes had a calm, serene look to them. Her long, Flowing dark Blue hair draped down her shoulders elegantly.

"W-Who are you..?" Sabby asked cautiously, the girl Smiled gently. "I'm Maria. I was asked to watch over you while you were unconscious. I'm glad to see you're awake, how do you feel?" She ask kindly, Sabby laid back holding a arm up to her head. "Like i was hit by a bus.." Sabby muttered. "Bus? what is a bus?" Maria asked in a curious tone, Sabby looked at her confused. "You know.. the thing in big towns you ride on with others to get around..?" Sabby replied, Maria shook her head. "A-Anyways.. Where am i?" Sabby asked looking around the strange building, a small wooden table sat in front of her by a window, to her right was another Bed, the rest was rather bare.

"You're at our Camp, where the remnants of the Survivors live" Maria said in a gloomy tone, looking at the Window. "Survivors...?" Sabby muttered in confusion. "You truly don't know, do you?" Maria said looking at Sabby, who shook her Head. "Well, you seem to be OK for the moment. Don't get Excited, or move around for now, or the wound might reopen" Maria said smiling lightly, Sabby smiled back nodding her Head. "Thank you for helping me" Sabby said, Maria nodded her head. "I'm glad to help" Maria said bowing politely, as she turned exiting the room by a Wooden Door. "What is all this non-sense about? Are we in some back-water country?" Sabby thought sighing lightly, the door opened suddenly.

"Aeriana!" Sabby cried out, cringing from moving to quick. "I just heard you're awake" Aeriana said smiling as she walked over, crouching down beside the Bed. "I'm glad you're OK, what is going on?" Sabby asked in a concerned tone. "Sigh... I'm not really sure my self, no one seems to know where Yumi is, or even exactly where we are on the world.." Aeriana muttered, Sabby sighed lightly. "Great..." Sabby muttered as the door burst open, Sean appeared. "Oh, so you are awake!" Sean said smiling, Sabby snickered. "I'm not dead yet, sorry" Sabby said grinning lightly, Sean chuckled walking over. "I don't want you dead, just for you to stop beating on me..." Sean muttered, Sabby looked at him. "You're a liar, you love it" Sabby said calmly, Sean shook his head. "I SAID you like it, RIGHT?" Sabby said strongly, raising a fist. "Y-Yes!" Sean whimpered, Aeriana giggled loudly.

"Yep, you're definitely fine" Aeriana said smiling. "Bruno wanted to talk to you, so we'll go wait outside" Aeriana said standing up, Sabby raised a eyebrow. "Who?" Sabby asked, Aeriana snickered. "You'll see" Aeriana said smiling, she looked at Sean who nodded his head. "We'll be just outside. Don't worry" Aeriana said seeing Sabby's concerned expression, the door closed. "This is going to be a story and a half to tell when we finally get rescued" Sabby thought sighing lightly. The door opened as Bruno appeared. "Ahhh I'm glad to see you're awake lass! I'm mighty respectful of a Woman able to fight off those Monsters unarmed and survive to tell the Tale" He said smiling.

"Bruno?" Sabby asked, The man smiled. "You're Sabby if i remember correctly?" he asked, Sabby nodded her head calmly, now sitting up on the Bed. "From what your companions have told me, you are from a distant Land. But you were brought here against your will?" Bruno asked, Sabby sighed lightly. "Yes. We don't know by who though.." Sabby muttered, Bruno sat down on a wooden Chair at the Table. "Years ago i would have offered our assistance in returning you to your Home, however in these Dark times, all we may offer is Refuge while you Recover" Bruno said lightly, Sabby smiled. "I appreciate the hospitality" Sabby replied. "But... What were those things? They didn't look Human..." Sabby muttered, Bruno got a dreadful look on his Face.

"They aren't. They are Slaves to that Beast, Morgan.." he said angrily, his massive Fist Clenching. "We call them the Forsaken. Any poor soul who happens upon them, will be infected by a ailment that slowly turns you into one of them... all that is required is a small scratch from their nails to be Tainted by the Darkness.." Bruno said shaking his head. "Some are fortunate, and are slain to feed that Beast, a much better end then becoming one of them.." Bruno said looking down at the Table. "But i hear you not only fought off one, but three of them?" Bruno asked, Sabby hesitated. "Y-Yes.. They were about to kill my Friend.." Sabby said lightly, Bruno smiled. "They are lucky to have such a fierce and caring Friend" Bruno said smiling, Sabby went Red looking down.

"So all those... Things, used to be people who are now sick?" Sabby asked, Bruno sighed deeply. "Yes. There is no method to cure them, we have tried everything.. The little of us that are still alive" Bruno muttered. "Still alive..?" Sabby asked confused. "Yes. This Camp is the last Sanctuary... The Forsaken Surround us on all Sides, Attacking with mercy" Bruno said lightly, Sabby widened her Eyes. "You mean... That Village.. Everyone?" Sabby muttered, Bruno nodded his Head slowly. "We fight simply to survive. You and your Companions are welcome here as long as you pull your Weight" Bruno said standing up. "We shouldn't be here to long, we should be rescued anytime" Sabby stated, Bruno laughed loudly. "There will be no Rescue from this Place, Darkness will Devour any who come.." Bruno said ominously, exiting the room.

"Monsters? Darkness? What are these people on? How could such a Disease not be on the News.." Sabby thought, the door opened, Aeriana appeared. "Have you heard this non-sense?" Sabby asked, Aeriana snickered lightly. "Yes. I believe this may be some form of a fair a group has created... though what we saw I'm unsure about.." Aeriana muttered, Sabby slid her feet off the Crude Bed, placing them on the Floor. "Sabby! You can't move around right now!" Aeriana exclaimed, quickly rushing over. "I'm fine... I can't sit around all day" Sabby muttered, grunting in pain as she stood up, Aeriana grabbed her Arm. "You stubborn fool.. It's going to kill you one day" Aeriana said shaking her head, Sabby grinned lightly.

"Where in the..?" Sabby muttered as she exited the Building, a large camp surrounded by Wooden Posts formed into a wall came into View, a handful of small Wooden Buildings lay scattered across the Camp, a handful of people were walking about, doing various things, Darkness was setting in slowly. "ooph!" Sean cried out, as he landed on his back beside the Pair. "Ouch.." Sean groaned, pushing him self back up, a dull short Sword in his hands. "What are you doing out here?" Sean asked in surprise seeing Sabby. "What are you doing..?" Sabby asked looking up seeing Bruno in front of them, a blade in hand. "He asked if i knew how to wield a Blade, since my Family forced me to learn such things, i thought i stood a chance.. Bruno is a monster, i can't do a thing against him" Sean grumbled brushing him self off.

"You shouldn't be walking around yet" Maria said appearing out of no where causing Sabby to jump slightly. "Where did you..?" Sabby said wide eyed, shaking her head. "I hate being cooped up, and i do feel a lot better" Sabby said smiling lightly, Maria stared at her. "If you injure your self again, i will restrain you to your bed" Maria said calmly, Sabby flinched, seeing the truth in Maria's eyes. "Haha, don't mind her" Bruno said appearing beside the group. "She is a kind child, her sole intent is to help those who are hurt, but her methods.. She won't take disobedience" Bruno said laughing loudly. "Daddy!" a voice cried out, a Young Girl wrapped her arms around Bruno's Waist.

"This is Krystal, my Daughter" Bruno said smiling, placing a hand on the Silvery haired girls head, her Sky Blue eyes looking up at Bruno cheerfully. "You're our new Friends, right?" Krystal asked running forwards looking at the Trio, Sabby smiled lightly. "In a sense" Sabby said lightly, Krystal nodded her Head. "Come over here! You all must be Hungry!" The girl said grabbing Sabby's hand gently, Sabby looked at Bruno hesitantly. "She is the cook for the Camp, and mighty good at it to, especially for her Age" Bruno said smiling as Krystal pulled the group towards a large Fire that burned in the center of the camp, Crude Wooden Benches circling it.

"Is it really OK?" Sabby asked as Krystal ran over handing her a stone bowl filled with a strange concoction. "Yep! There's plenty, i promise it's good!" Krystal exclaimed, a cheerful smile on her Face. "I need to ask that you three remain near the fire when Darkness sets in, or you may not be safe" Bruno stated in a serious tone, Sabby looked up at him. "Why?" She asked, Bruno sighed lightly. "You do not need to concern your self, it's just a precaution" he said lightly, Sabby nodded her head. "Try it! Try it! Try it!" Krystal exclaimed bouncing up and down, Sabby snickered lightly. "Alright Alright" Sabby said looking down. "Ugh.. this reminds me of what Aeriana eats" Sabby thought sighing lightly, using a thick wooden spoon to take a mouth full..

"Wow, that's actually good" Sabby said smiling, half expecting it to taste horrible. "Yay!" Krystal cried out, a huge smile on her Face. "Mommy taught me a lot before she left.." Krystal said lightly, Sabby hesitated. "I have to go inside now before the bad things come out!" Krystal said waving cheerfully, as she ran off towards a large building nearby. "This is pretty good" Aeriana muttered, Sean nodded his head, the trio were now alone for the most part, Bruno had walked over to the camp's entrance talking with another man. "I wonder how long till grandpa and grandma begin to worry, and come looking for us.." Sabby muttered lightly, Aeriana and Sean hesitated. "If we're this far from Yumi, it may be awhile until they find us.." Sean muttered in a low tone.

"Sigh... What did we do to have this happen... Who would want to bring us so far from home like this?" Sabby muttered "That's a good question.. We'll find out when we get home" Aeriana said lightly, eating a spoonful of the Food. "W-W-Wha..!" Sean stuttering, his eyes wide. "Sean? Are you OK?" Sabby asked, Sean shook his head slowly, pointing up. Aeriana and Sabby looked up, both gasping loudly, above two alien looking Moons had risen overhead. "H-How..?! Where is the Moon?!" Sabby exclaimed looking at Aeriana who had a equally stunned look on her Face. "This has to be some Joke!" Sean cried out, the Group fell into a eerie Silence..

"This.. is making no sense..." Sabby muttered in a low tone. "The Moon.. Those 'Forsaken'... These people.. How can any of this be real?!" Sabby yelled, tears of frustration in her Eyes. "Why is this happening to us.. What did we do to deserve this?!" Sabby shouted looking down at the Ground. "There has to be a logical explanation.. We.. Just need to find it" Aeriana said shakily, Sean remained silent. "Gah!" Sabby cried out suddenly, Aeriana jumped, looking at her in surprise "Are you OK? Did you reopen that wound?" Aeriana asked worried, she quickly walked over. "T-This.. Sensation.. Again!" Sabby whimpered crossing her arms tightly, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with her?!" Aeriana asked getting scared, Sean had ran over. "This happened earlier, i don't know why!" Sean exclaimed, Aeriana grabbed Sabby's shoulders tightly. "She's frying hot!" Aeriana gasped. "So... Painful...!" Sabby grunted, holding her breath. "What do we do?" Aeriana asked Sean quickly, he shook his Head. "I-I don't know! I didn't do anything last time" He replied shakily, Sabby suddenly breathed out sharply, gasping for Air. "It.. It's stopping.." She muttered weakly, Breathing heavily. "Are you OK? Are you hurting anywhere else?" Aeriana asked quickly, Sabby shook her head slowly. "The pains.. gone.." She muttered, her breathing calming down.

"That's a very scary thing, Sabby we should get you back inside to get some rest, your wound might have reopened" Aeriana said worried, Sabby shook her head. "I'm fine... In fact, i feel... good?" Sabby muttered touching her back. "Let me check quickly" Aeriana stated walking around to behind Sabby, lifting her shirt up slightly. "Such a good make shift bandage.." Aeriana muttered in surprise, seeing thin, flexible Tree Bark was used with Resin as a bandage. Aeriana slowly and gently pulled the Bandage back, gasping loudly. "W-What?!" Aeriana cried out, falling back onto the ground. "Aeriana!" Sabby exclaimed getting up quickly looking down. "How the?!" Sean said wide eyed, Sabby looked at him. "I-Is it really that bad?!" Sabby asked beginning to panic, trying to look at it.

"S-Sabby... It's.. Gone" Aeriana said slowly, her eyes wide. "Gone? What? Stop joking with me" Sabby grumbled. "She's not.. there's a small spot of dry blood, but no hole.. no scar.. nothing!" Sean Exclaimed, Sabby reached back quickly touching the Area. "How?! Did Maria use something strange to do that? But how! Nothing in the world can heal a wound that grievous that quickly!" Sabby Exclaimed, Aeriana had gotten up, touching the area pressing gently. "No pain?" Aeriana asked, Sabby looked at her shaking her head. "Incredible...! We need to ask Maria about this tomorrow, such a thing would be invaluable to help so many sick and injured people" Aeriana said sitting back down. "This just gets stranger and stranger.." Sean muttered grabbing his face, shaking his Head. "I'm going to go talk to Bruno. Maybe he can tell me" Sabby said standing up, Aeriana nodded her head slowly.

"Bruno" Sabby asked, the Burly man looked at her. "I know you asked me to stay away, but... look" Sabby said lightly, turning around lifting her shirt. "How in the heavens?!" Bruno exclaimed in surprise "I don't know how this happened. Did Maria do something to cause thi..!" Sabby was cut off as Bruno had his Sword aimed at her. "No normal Being can heal from a Wound that grievous like that, Who are you?!" Bruno demanded. "W-What?! I don't know how it happened either! Please believe me!" Sabby pleaded stepping back. "Bruno!" the man across them shouted out. "We got movement!" the man called out, Bruno grunted. "I see, you betrayed our trust to destroy us from the inside!" Bruno yelled angrily.

"No! I swear i have no idea what is going on!" Sabby cried out backing away. "Bruno! There's a entire group of them!" The man called over. "Dammit.. Don't move! I see you so much as as move a step, I'll cut you down where you stand!" He yelled angrily, turning around running towards the gate, his heavy footsteps echoing off the Ground. "H-How did it turn like this?!" Sabby thought weakly. "Dammit! There's to many!" a voice yelled out, Sabby gasped in shock seeing four of the Forsaken walking into the Camp. "What do i do?! Sean... Aeriana!!!" Sabby thought looking back, Panic overcoming her Mind..

end of Chapter 4

Phew. You'll understand why these characters are... so played out in the future :)


	5. Chapter 5 Morgan

Chapter 5

Morgan

"Dammit..! I can't just let these things in here!" Sabby thought as she turned back grabbing a thick piece of fire wood, turning around stepping one of the Creatures grasps, smashing it upside the head with the log sending it to the ground. "SEAN! AERIANA! WATCH OUT!" Sabby called over, the pair looked back gasping loudly, a handful of the creatures approaching them. "I told you to not move!" Bruno's voice yelled, Sabby looked back at him, he had a Creature pressing him back. "I don't care what you say dammit! I'm not letting my friends get hurt!" Sabby yelled angrily, running over to the others. "Sean, grab something and help me! Aeriana, stay back" Sabby said quickly, Aeriana hesitated, reaching a hand out, but sighing in defeat. "Don't get hurt.." She said lightly, Sabby grinned nodding her head lifting one of the bench's. "EAT THIS!" She yelled angrily, smashing the bench into one of the Forsaken's head.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sabby yelled slamming her elbow into a Forsaken's face, making her way back to the Gate. Sabby could see Bruno and the other man had their hands full, fighting desperately to hold off the swarm of the Creatures. "Bruno, behind you!" Sabby called out. Bruno looked back, Slamming his massive Fist into the Forsaken about to attack him from behind, Sabby quickly ran to beside him. "I told you to not move.." Bruno said threateningly, slamming the Forsaken in front of him forward, slashing downwards, splitting the Creature in two. "Are you a idiot?! If i was with them, why the hell would i be fighting them?!" Sabby yelled angrily, Bruno looked at her sternly. "Why would i have warned you about the one behind you, if i was a enemy, it would have been stupid of me to warn you" Sabby said seriously, glaring at him.

"Help! Please.." a voice cried out, Aeriana looked around. "Who was that?" She thought suddenly Spotting Krystal, two of the Forsaken had her cornered near the Wooden Wall, advancing on her. "Oh no!" Aeriana thought, she looked back for a moment, before running towards the group. "Krystal! Stay away from them!" Aeriana called out as she came to a stop in front of the small child. "S-Stay back!" Aeriana called out shakily, her body trembling in fear from her earlier experience with the Creatures. "Don't worry, We'll be OK" Aeriana whispered looking back at the small girl trembling behind her. Aeriana looked around quickly, grabbing a piece of wood holding it up like a weapon, stabbing at the Forsaken trying to keep them away.

"Agh!!!" a voice screamed, breaking the stare off between Sabby and Bruno. "PETER!" Bruno yelled seeing the young man being over run by the Creatures. "Tch!" Bruno grunted as a forsaken lunged at him, slamming him back against the Wooden Wall. Sabby grunted quickly running towards the young man, arcing her foot up quickly slamming it into one of the forsaken's head sending it stumbling backwards. "Get off.. of him!" Sabby growled grabbing Forsaken by the back of their clothing, forcefully pulling them off, throwing them away like toys. Her eyes lit up in horror as she finally cleared the last one off, seeing Peter covered in claw marks, bleeding profusely....

"Ack!" Aeriana cried out as the Forsaken grabbed the wooden piece, pulling it away from Aeriana looking at it, before tossing it to the ground. "There's no escape open, what do i do?!" Aeriana thought quickly looking around for a idea as one of the Creatures icy hands reached out about to grab her Neck, she closed her eyes tightly. "No you.. DON'T!" a voice yelled as Aeriana felt something hit her face, she reached up, opening her eyes looking at her fingers gasping loudly seeing Blood. "W-Who's..?!" Aeriana thought looking ahead seeing the Forsaken had stopped, deep deep red blood sprayed out from it's Midsection causing Aeriana and Krystal to scream in surprise "Heh, looks like i got here just in time" Sean said grinning.

"Peter..!" Bruno called out as he ran over, after finishing the last of the Creatures. "This can't be..." Bruno said lightly, falling to his knee's beside the young man, lifting him up, Sabby stepped back, a expression of horror on her Face. "B-Bruno... Do it... Let me die with my dignity.." Peter said weakly, Bruno looked away standing up. "W-Wait! We can help him!" Sabby cried out, Bruno looked at her out of the corner of his eye, before slamming his Blade downwards into Peters chest, Sabby looked away quickly, tears in her eyes. "DAMN YOU MORGAN!!" Bruno yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing off of the dark forest...

"T-This can't be real..." Sabby thought shaking her head slowly, her eyes wide in terror. "This has to be a joke, PEOPLE DON'T DIE IN JOKES!!!" Sabby thought, a hand grabbed her shoulder causing her to flinch, looking back slowly seeing Bruno looking at her with a gloomy expression. "Sabby!" a voice called out, she looked ahead seeing Aeriana, Krystal, and Sean running towards them. "Krystal, go to your room please.." Bruno said lightly, Krystal stopped. "but..!" Krystal replied, Bruno shook his head, the girl lowered her Head. "I want you to have this!" Krystal said suddenly, grabbing Aeriana's hand shoving something into it. "It's a thank you for protecting me!" Krystal exclaimed, before she ran off into the camp, Aeriana raised a eyebrow holding her hand up.

"A flower..?" Aeriana muttered, seeing a a dark blue flower embedded into a clear, solid Material. "That was a gift from her mother, before she passed away" Bruno said lightly, Aeriana gasped. "W-WHAT?! I can't take something like that!" Aeriana cried out, holding it out, Bruno shook his head. "She may be young, but she is not a foolish child. If she feels you deserve it, Cherish it in respect" Bruno said lightly, Aeriana looked down. "I-I will..." Aeriana said lightly. "And i get nothing?! Geez!" Sean grumbled, Sabby stomped on his foot causing him to cry out hoping around. "I know this is a gloomy request, but Sabby, would you aid me in taking Peter's body away from the camp?" Bruno asked, Sabby hesitated. "That's to much to ask! Can't you see she is already disturbed?" Aeriana stated, Sabby shook her head. "I'll do it.." Sabby said lightly. "That guy died..?" Sean gasped, his eyes widening, Aeriana looked away. "This... Can't be right.." Aeriana said lightly.

"You're doing this to protect your friends from this dark deed, aren't you?" Bruno asked lightly, Sabby hesitated. They now stood at the edge of a small, fast flowing river in the Dark Forest. "He was the last man of my brigade... a close friend as well" Bruno said quietly as he rolled peter off into the River. "If we bury him, his body would be ravaged by those monsters.." Bruno said angrily, clenching a fist looking up at Sabby, who had tears in the corner of her eyes. "I... I apologize for my accusation's. You're not our enemy, i can see that clearly by your actions alone... These Dark times have turned me into a Paranoid fool" Bruno muttered, Sabby shook her Head slowly. "You're just trying to protect these people... This isn't a joke is it? This.. All of this..." Sabby said lightly, looking down. "Come, we need to get out of this area, it isn't safe.. We will avenge his death in time.." Bruno said lightly.

"Are you alright?" Aeriana asked concerned as Sabby and Bruno reappeared in the camp. Sabby smiled weakly. "I have to be" She replied, Aeriana hesitated. "I fear we may not be able to hold out another attack, without Peter we may be over run.." Bruno said in a low tone. "I'll help" Sean said standing up, Bruno looked at him. "That would be a welcome offer, but you do realize this isn't sparing.." Bruno muttered, Sean smirked. "I know... B-But i can't sleep after seeing what happened, so i might as well at least stand look out, and hope nothing else comes.." Sean murmured, his hands trembling slightly. "We'll go get some sleep, if that's OK?" Aeriana asked, Bruno smiled lightly. "Yes. Please do, i know this has been a... stressful day" He said looking down slightly. "WHAT?!" Sean cried out, the group looked at him in confusion, seeing he was pointing towards the exit.

"WHAT?! Peter?!" Bruno gasped, his eyes widening. "No.. This can't be..!" Bruno said unsheathing his blade swiftly as 'Peter' walked into the Camp, stopping near the entrance, a grin on his Face. "What the hell are you?! How dare you desecrate Peter's memory!!" Bruno yelled dashing forwards, his feet beating off the ground loudly. "Another step, and this is the end of you rabble" a voice echoed out, Bruno slid to a stop. "MORGAN..?!!" Bruno growled angrily. "H-How?! He was dead..!" Sabby exclaimed in horror. "Hm hm hm... I would suggest against trying anything you foolish brute.." Peter said pointing back at the entrance, movement could be seen in the shadows, Bruno stepped back.

"I have not come to wipe out you pathetic little mongrels, not this time at least." the voice said darkly, Peter looked over at Sabby, Sean, and Aeriana. "I have a proposition for you three" Peter said grinning widely, Sabby growled angrily. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, BUT HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" Sabby yelled angrily, Peter burst out laughing deeply. "Such fiery insolence, much as i was told... You three are to come to my keep by darkness tomorrow, if you do not, this camp and all who dwell within it will be ripped to pieces, piece by piece..." The voice said coldly, Sabby flinched. "Y-You wouldn't..!" Sabby exclaimed, Peter turned walking towards the exit, looking back at them with a grin. "The choice is yours... If you seek answers, i hold those as well." the voice said trailing off, as they vanished into the shadows.

"H-How..! There's no way someone who is dead can do that! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" Sabby yelled loudly, Aeriana grabbed her from behind, wrapping her arms around her neck Gently. "Calm down Sabby... Lets get you to bed, we'll figure this out tomorrow" Aeriana said lightly, looking guiding Sabby towards the building. "That Beast...!" Bruno growled his hand clenched tightly. "W-What is going on here..?" Sean muttered his hands trembling violently in Fear...

"There, just lay down.." Aeriana said lightly pushing Sabby gently downwards onto the bed, Sabby suddenly grabbed Aeriana's Wrist. "Aeriana... This..." Sabby said shakily, tears forming in her eyes, Aeriana sighed lightly crouching down Beside her. "I know... This is... Unbelievable.. But we'll through it, we'll get back to see Yumi and that Sunrise us three used to watch every morning when we were young" Aeriana said smiling lightly, Sabby sighed weakly. "I-I know... I'm sorry, just seeing all of this has gotten to me.." Sabby said lightly, looking down. "Just get some sleep, we'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm sure there is a explanation for all of this" Aeriana said smiling lightly, Sabby smiled back, she slowly closed her eyes..

"W-What..!" Sabby cried out lightly, jumping as she looked around. "So.. it wasn't just a bad a dream.." Sabby thought rubbing her face, looking to her right seeing Aeriana on the bed across from her. "Ah.. it's morning.." Sabby muttered seeing a faint light coming in through the window nearby. "Sigh.. i thought if i fell to sleep, i would wake up and this was a all just a bad dream.." Sabby thought standing up. "Wow!" She cried out falling over, crashing onto Aeriana who cried out in surprise, looking down. "Sabby?" Aeriana muttered seeing Sabby's head resting on her Chest. "ACK!" Sabby cried out jumping off, both their faces had gone Red, Sabby looked down seeing Sean sprawled out on the Floor. "That little..!!!" Sabby thought raising a Foot up, hesitating for a moment. "I'm going outside.." Sabby said suddenly, as she quickly walked to the door exiting, Aeriana watching her with a confused look.

"Good morning!" a voice called out, Sabby looked to her left seeing Krystal running over smiling. "Oh, good Morning.." Sabby replied in a low tone, looking up at the cloudy Sky. "Oh! Daddy wanted to talk to you" Krystal said smiling, Sabby nodded her head looking around seeing Bruno by a shed nearby. "Thank you" Sabby said smiling lightly, Krystal nodded her head smiling cheerfully as she ran off. "What did you need?" Sabby asked as she walked over to Bruno, who looked back at her. "What is your Decision?" He asked, Sabby flinched. "Good question..." she muttered remembering what was told last Night.

"I don't know anything anymore... This whole god forsaken place makes no sense at all" Sabby muttered slowly. "But i believe that person. They would attack here and kill these people... They are suffering badly as it is, as are you i can tell" Sabby said lightly, Bruno stood up looking at her. "I won't allow more to die because of me.." Sabby said shakily, Bruno placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. "Don't blame Peter's death on your self lass. They may have come for your group, but i believe you had no intentions for that happen" Bruno said lightly. "Instead, you should focus on Vengeance" He said turning back to the shed rummaging around, Sabby looked down.

"Do your Friends agree with your Decision?" Bruno asked, Sabby flinched. "I-I don't know... I'll go alone if i have t-" Sabby was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck causing her to look back seeing Aeriana and Sean behind her. "Dummy, we couldn't let you go alone" Aeriana said smiling, Sabby smiled lightly. "Even though i really don't want to, if i refuse you'll just beat me until i agree.." Sean muttered, Sabby grinned lightly. "Good point!" She said cheering up, Bruno chuckled. "After talking with the others, our hands are rather tied. We're going to make our final move today" Bruno said quietly, standing up, turning around with a leather bundle in his Hands.

"You" Bruno said looking at Sean who jumped. "M-Me? What?" Sean asked shakily, Bruno stepped forwards looking down at him. "You have proven to be able to wield a Blade. Your group is going to meet Morgan up close, should the chance arise, i ask that you strike that Beast down with this.." Bruno said lightly, pulling out a large, Glistening blade with a strange symbol at the base of the blade. "This is the Blade i wielded, as leader of the Battalion Morgan destroyed... most of my men died, forcing me to flee, giving their lives up so i could live..."he said looking at it for a moment. "I will not wield this in battle again, but it would make me proud if you would use it" Bruno said holding it out, Sean flinched.

"D-Do you think it would actually be needed..?" Sean asked shakily. "Yea.. She wanted us to talk, why would it end in violence?" Sabby asked, Bruno looked at her with a strange expression. "You do not understand this Beast, she has no mercy, no regret... Do you think a woman who controls the Forsaken will allow you to leave freely?" Bruno asked, the group hesitated. "If she is the one causing so much sadness... We'll stop her" Sabby said determined, Bruno grinned. "I like that look in your Eyes.. We must separate in paths now. But know that you will not be alone!" Bruno Exclaimed, Sabby stepped back in surprise "Maria" Bruno called out. "Yes?" a voice said from behind the group causing them to jump in surprise "I really wish she would stop doing that.." Sabby muttered.

"Here" Maria said lightly, stopping on a dirt road, having led the Trio out of the camp. "Follow this road until you see a village, go past it, up a large hill, and you can't miss it" Maria said calmly, Sabby smiled nodding her head. "I need to return to camp, we are moving soon" Maria said in her low, calm tone. "Thank you for the help!" Sabby called back as Maria disappeared into the Forest. "Are you sure about this?" Aeriana asked, Sabby sighed lightly. "This person.. They said they have answers. If we don't go, she will attack them..." Sabby said lightly, Aeriana smiled. "You always did worry about others over your own feelings" Aeriana said lightly, Sabby looked ahead. "Lets go, there's no turning back now" Sabby said calmly.

"Sabby!" Sean cried out, Sabby looked back gasping. Behind them a very large group of the Forsaken had formed. "W-What are they doing?!" Sabby exclaimed. "I believe they are following us. Probably to make sure we don't back down.." Aeriana said lightly, Sabby flinched. "There's so many... So many people... All like this.." Sabby said shakily, looking away. "Let's go.." Sabby said coldly "I want to meet this person, and put a end to this.." Sabby said coldly walking ahead, Sean and Aeriana looked at each other for a moment.

"This is where we first met these things.." Sabby muttered as they entered the village, movement could be faintly heard all over. "Sean, stop whimpering. If they wanted to hurt us, they would have already" Sabby said shaking her head. "B-But.. they are everywhere! This is insanity, we should run!" Sean shouted. "We run, odds are we would be caught and killed. These 'Forsaken' are everywhere" Aeriana said calmly as the group walking through the Village. "I know! But.." Sean muttered "Sean" Sabby said suddenly, he flinched stepping away from her. "We can't just let Krystal, Maria.. everyone die can we?" Sabby asked, Sean widened his eyes, before looking away. "Dammit.." he muttered realizing she was right.

"Well, this is the Hill Maria mentioned.." Sabby muttered as they walked up a steep hill, the Forests around them beginning to look ill, and shadowy. "I've never wanted to get back to my Home as badly as i do now.." Sean muttered looking around Cautiously, movement could be seen in the Forest as the group reached the top of the hill. "Wow... That's the place?" Sabby gasped lightly, her eyes widening at a massive Keep down at the bottom of the Hill. "Oh great! Now a creepy looking Castle! What next?!" Sean cried out, sighing loudly slouching over. "It doesn't matter. We'll talk to this.. Morgan, and get her to stop this. And hopefully she will tell us why we are here.." Sabby muttered descending down the Hill, Aeriana following closely. "W-Wait up!!!" Sean cried out hearing a branch break to his left.

"How do we..?" Sabby muttered as the group stopped at a massive Wooden Gate, the Rain now pouring down. "Maybe we knock?" Sean suggested as he walked forward, reaching out as the Gate opened before he could hit it. "I guess we're expected.." Sabby muttered lightly, the trio walked forwards, Stopping when a Figure came into view. "W-What?!" Sabby exclaimed, seeing one of the Forsaken dressed up like a Servant, looking at them expectantly. "She would.. do this to people.." Sabby thought angrily, looking down. "I think it wants us to follow.." Aeriana said lightly, Sabby nodded her head, looking up. "Such befitting Weather.." She thought.

The Group entered into a massive dinning hall it appeared, Stone pillars were lined up on each side of the room going up to the roof, a massive table Sat in the middle of the room, with a Large, White door at the far end of the room. "This place must have been beautiful before it was... abused.." Sabby muttered looking around, as a loud noise echoed out into the room, the door at the far side of the room had slowly creaked open. "Ahhh... my Guests have arrived" a voice echoed out, the trio looked over seeing a Woman wearing a dark purple gown, with Hair of a similar color tied back tightly, strange markings adorned across the edge of hair, her Eyes a strange deep Crimson like blood, had appeared...

"Morgan.." Sabby said coldly, the Woman stopped at the edge of the table, a twisted smile on her Face. "Such.. a dark feeling.." Aeriana muttered lightly, Sean nodded his head slowly. "Please... Take a Seat, there is no need for such rudeness now is there, no?" Morgan asked, Sabby frowned. "What if we refuse?" Sabby asked coldly, Morgan grinned widely. "You are confused and lost, but i offer you the answer if you will just take a seat, Sabby" Morgan said grinning, Sabby recoiled. "H-How did you know my..?!" Sabby exclaimed, Morgan made a gesture with her hand for the group to sit. "Let's cooperate for now, there's no harm in this" Aeriana whispered, Sabby hesitated, before nodding her Head.

"Good... See? There's no need to be rude" Morgan said, a grin still on her face looking at the trio who now were sitting at the very far end of the Table. "Were you the one to take us to.. wherever in the world this is?!" Sabby yelled, Morgan laughed loudly. "No. That was not my doing... You still do not understand your situation do you?" Morgan said grinning evilly, getting to her Feet. "How deliciously amusing this is!" Morgan said laughing loudly, Sabby stood up angrily, Morgan raised a hand as a group of Forsaken appeared near the Pillars. "Dammit.!" Sabby growled. "Please, keep behaved for now, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you.." Morgan said grinning evilly.

"So Naive... So innocent.. So Young and full of life.." Morgan said lightly, her eyes looking at them with a strange look. "Has the truth not sunk in yet? Are you all so blind, that you still deny what you have seen..?" Morgan asked grinning lightly as she walked over to one of the Forsaken grabbing their left arm, lifting it to her face sniffing it strangely. "These slaves... so obedient, no need to feed or cloth them, nor do they ever disagree or disobey... The perfect being" Morgan said grinning, Sabby stood up slamming her hands down. "That is NOT a perfect being! That is controlling them against their will you Monster!" Sabby yelled angrily, Morgan laughed loudly. "What is wrong with being a monster?" Morgan asked grinning, Sabby flinched.

"Is a Monster a being superior to you? Something grotesque and hideous? Or something you pitiful being fear because of difference?" Morgan asked lightly. "If being a Monster is what it takes for obedience, then one should not reject it.." Morgan said lightly, looking down as suddenly she opened her Mouth biting the Forsaken's arm. "What the hell?!" Sabby cried out recoiling in surprise, Aeriana and Sean went wide eyed. "So putrid...." Morgan said lightly as she looked up at them, blood dribbling down her cheek. "W-W-What..!" Sabby exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. "Such young and lively ones, it is ever so difficult to control ones self..." Morgan said lightly looking at them darkly, before she walked towards the group.

"I very much desire to allow you to see the truth of pure Ectasy.. However, the Master i serve would not tolerate it if i were to allow either of you to be harmed.." Morgan said grinning widely. "What.. are you?!" Sabby exclaimed, Morgan laughed lightly. "I would ask you to cooperate for the coming time.." Morgan said as she stopped behind Aeriana, who was frozen in Fear. "Or else your... Friends, may have a accident.. The Master only desires you.." Morgan said looking at Sabby. "W-What..?" Sabby muttered in a daze. "

"Perhaps a small taste would be fine.." Morgan said lightly as she leaned down closer, sniffing at Aeriana's hair, Aeriana's eyes shifted to Sabby with terror. "You touch them i swear I'll..!!" Sabby growled angrily, Morgan looked at her. "Such a demanding child.. Don't worry, it will not hurt her much.." Morgan said lightly looking down at Aeriana's Neck, just then the ground around them shook for a moment, Morgan looked up. "Those fools would dare to attack me?!" Morgan yelled, quickly pacing back towards the far side of the room, making a gesture, the Forsaken in the room began to stumble towards the exit the group had entered from.

"Oh no..! Bruno said he was making his final stand, did he mean that?!" Sabby cried out. "Those fools will die soon.." Morgan said in a low tone, much unlike before. "You promised they wouldn't be hurt if we came!" Sean yelled, Morgan laughed loudly. "Foolish children! I lied" Morgan said grinning lightly. "You've enslaved all of these innocent people.. You seem to get Pleasure from other's suffering... You're a monster... I won't let you hurt anyone else!!" Sabby yelled as she jumped up onto the Wooden table, Darting across it quickly. "Wait! Sabby!" Aeriana called out, Sabby jumped up, a fist brought back as she slammed it downwards at Morgan's face..

"W-What?!" Sabby cried out in shock, her body had stopped completely, refusing to move under her Will. "Disobedience... Such a disgusting thing" Morgan said coldly looking at her, a hand raised. "H-How?! There's nothing touching me?!" Sabby thought, Crying out in surprise as her feet lifted off the Table. "I wished to do this with your cooperation, but it seems you need to be taught some manners!" Morgan yelled swinging her hand sharply to the left, Sabby went flying across the room, Smashing viciously off a Stone Pillar falling to the floor motionless. "Sabby!!" Aeriana cried out. "I can do this.. I have to!" Sean thought throwing the sheath of the Sword onto the ground, having snuck closer during the Chaos, he swiftly brought down the Sword at Morgans Head with all of his might...

"No way!" Sean cried out, the Blade stopped a Inch away. "Foolish children..." Morgan said in a cold tone, suddenly the sword exploded into splinters, Sean went sailing backwards, smashing off of a wall roughly, falling to the ground. "Ugh.." Sabby grunted weakly, opening her eyes slowly, Pain racking her body. She slowly looked down seeing something in front of her, reaching out slowly realizing it was a piece of the destroyed Blade, she slid it down the side of her pants leg with the last of her strength, before falling over limp, blackness overcoming her mind... "Are you going to try such a foolish act as well?" Morgan asked having appeared behind Aeriana causing her to gasp looking back. "I... Can't do anything.." Aeriana said lightly, Morgan grinned widely. "Finally, a child who understands when it is good to be obedient" Morgan said grinning..

"Ugh..." Sabby groaned lightly, opening her Eyes. "Where..?" She muttered hearing the crackling of a Torch nearby, the room being rather poorly lit. "Ah, you're awake. Sean is still unconscious." Aeriana said lightly, Sabby looked over at Aeriana. "W-Why can't i move.. my arms?" Sabby muttered looking up seeing her arms bound by crude Metal Shackles. "Are you OK?!" Sabby asked urgently looking at Aeriana. "Mostly" Aeriana replied, as the door cracked open, two Forsaken walked in, taking a position on each side of the steps leading down into the Cell, Morgan appearing. "Ahhh you are awake, excellent. I was concerned i may have over done it, Master would have been furious if i caused any serious harm" Morgan said grinning evilly.

"Do you now understand? Why these people bow to me, and serve.. The weak will serve the strong" Morgan said lightly, walking closer grabbing Sabby's chin looking at her. "You have been raised in a lie, but our Master will remove the shadow of lies.." Morgan said grinning, Sabby growled angrily at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, but i know your insane" Sabby said coldly, Morgan chuckled lightly. "Hmmm.." Morgan murmured as she walked over stopping in frontt of Aeriana looking at her with a wide grin. "We should continue from where we left off earlier, i can barely hold back my excitement.." Morgan said lightly, Aeriana's eyes widened. "N-No!" Aeriana cried out backing away the best she could.

"Don't touch her!" Sabby yelled, struggling against the shackles. "Don't worry, since you were obedient i won't kill you..." Morgan said lightly as she stepped closer, Aeriana shook her head. "S-Stay away!" She cried out. "Dammit! Stupid Shackles! I need to help Aeriana!" Sabby thought, rage welling up in her mind. "I haven't smelt such a tasty being in many years, this will be a treat for both of us.." Morgan said lightly, licking Aeriana up the neck causing her to quiver. "no!" Aeriana cried out. "I SAID STOP IT!!" Sabby yelled angrily, a familiar sensation overcoming her body as she growled viciously, pulling forward with all her might. "I.. WON'T.. LET YOU.. HURT MY FRIENDS DAMN YOU!!" Sabby yelled, with a sudden snapping sound, the chains shattering..

*Author note* No, this is not some DBZ type of story series, or 'silly setup' where characters can do beyond human feats. You'll understand much of this in the future to come :) */Author note*

"W-What?!" Morgan gasped stepping back in surprise "You damn BEAST! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THESE PEOPLE, AND TRY TO HURT MY FRIEND!!!" Sabby yelled dashing forwards incredibly quick, her head stopping above Morgan's shoulder. "T-This.. Can't be..!" Morgan whimpered, looking down, Sabby had slammed the shard of the blade into her chest. "I'm sorry.." Sabby whispered quietly, tears in her eyes as she let go, stepping back. "He.. Said you weren't.. Awakened.. Yet!!" Morgan cried out as her body turned into a strange Vapor, her clothing falling to the floor. "Geh.." Sabby grunted holding her hand, having cut her self deeply. "S-Sabby..?" Aeriana muttered, her eyes wide in surprise at what had just happened.

"Get Sean down.." Sabby muttered undoing the shackles, pulling the pin out of them, releasing Aeriana. Just then a moaning noise could be lightly heard, Sabby turned around gasping in surprise "T-The Forsaken..!" Sabby exclaimed, noticing their skin tone had changed, both of them laying on the ground, she quickly rushed over. "A-Are you.. OK?" Sabby asked hesitantly, a older man laying on the ground opening their eyes. "W-Who..?" he asked weakly, Sabby smiled widely. "I can't believe it! Killing Morgan reversed this!" Sabby cried out smiling, helping the man to his feet, resting him against the Wall. "Aeriana, take care of them! I'm going to go check outside!" Sabby called back.

Sabby pushed open the White Door seen earlier, running forwards before gasping loudly, sliding and falling onto her Rear in surprise In front of her was a very large number of people, many of which stopped to look at her, whispering echoed out across the crowd. "W-Where the hell did they come from?!" Sabby thought, as she heard footsteps beside her, then someone yanking on her arm causing her to jump looking over. "M-Maria..?" Sabby said blinking, seeing Maria crouched down beside her. "You.. You're OK?!" Sabby cried out, a smile on her Face. "I am, but you are not. I told you to not get injured again" Maria said coldly, Sabby laughed weakly, as loud footsteps echoed up from her other side, she looked up seeing Bruno.

"Bruno! Is everyone else..?" Sabby asked, Bruno smiled widely. "Yes. The others are well, though another minute it would have a different story, imagine our surprise when the Forsaken turned back into what you see here" Bruno said joyfully, Sabby smiled lightly. "I can't believe you three actually did it.. What a entire army couldn't!" Bruno said smiling, Sabby went red. "W-Well it wasn't just me.." Sabby muttered weakly, cringing as Maria tugged away on her hand. "There" Maria said calmly, standing up. "There you are!" Aeriana's voice called out, Sabby looked back seeing Aeriana and Sean, - who was still groggy - appeared Behind her, Aeriana smiled.

"You have Saved us all from a Nightmare, it is.. an unrepayable debt, Our Savior!" Bruno said in a serious tone, Sabby stood up waving her hands. "N-No! I-It isn't like that!" Sabby cried out waving her hands, the people nearby began to cheer loudly in a rhythm, Sabby stumbled backwards. "T-To.. much..." she muttered grabbing her head. "W-What.. is this..?" Aeriana muttered grabbing her head, Sean doing something similar a strange dizziness overcoming them. "Are you alright?" Bruno asked concerned. "i..I Don't know..?" Sabby said weakly, as she fell forwards, the crowd was the last thing she could see, as Blackness set into her Mind..

end of Chapter 5.

Huge chapter, a lot of BS, i had to cut to the chase with a lot... :P But a lot of the 'stuff' in this isn't meant be to cliche, you'll understand in 10 chapters :)


End file.
